


Stability

by stylemylifebunny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Claws, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Omega, Brainwashing, Conditioning, Cum drinking, Cum guzzler, Dark, Dark Derek Hale, Dark Peter Hale, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Sex Addiction, cum, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylemylifebunny/pseuds/stylemylifebunny
Summary: A pack needed three key things for a good standing in the supernatural community: a big strong leader, a secure and loyal pack.A quick way to demonstrate this is through the Alphas virility, in other words, a successful breeding. Wolves only bred in the wild if there are enough recourse and they are not under threat, ergo this shows other weres that they are secure.Derek, Derek had Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 22
Kudos: 380





	1. What a Pack Needs

A pack needed three key things for a good standing in the supernatural community: a big strong leader, a secure and loyal pack. A quick way to demonstrate this is through the Alphas virility, in other words, a successful breeding. Wolves only bred in the wild if there are enough recourse and they are not under threat, ergo this shows other weres that they are secure.

Peter knows this, Derek know this and Cora knows this.

Peter was reading to take charge when he was the Alpha, he was setting up the pieces to take Lydia as his bitch.

Now it’s Derek that has the red eyes, so it is up to him to claw his way to victory with a bred bitch. It was a long tussle within himself to decide who would make the best bitch. It would also be helpful if the bitch swelled the ranks of the pack, so that ruled out the betas.

Ultimately, he wanted someone who was already in the ‘know’ so that it wouldn’t be an ordeal to convince them to stay with him. He also needed to be able the manage them, he was the Alpha after all.

Stiles was manageable, a shove here a growl there and he was as docile enough. Young enough that he was malleable to Derek’s needs, the packs need. Not to mention influence with the human law men. A great match really.

Derek reluctantly allowed himself to turn to Peter when making a plan, he needed a quick paced one. Peter did not disappoint.

….

It is never hard to find Stiles alone.

Derek leapt into the kids bedroom and handed him the working out shake. Grunting at him to drink it. Make him better he proclaimed. Help him bulk up and make the pack stronger.

Stiles lapped it up, almost chugging the thick creamy smoothly, sucking it down like a good boy. Derek then suggested he help him with a workout. Build on what the shake is doing.

…

Each night for a two weeks Derek drew himself up into the room.

Stiles much like a puppy would bound up to him and take his shake, then he would listen intently to Derek.

  * Stretching
  * Squats pulse
  * Yoga poses
  * Squats
  * Jumping jacks
  * Squats holds
  * Wall sit
  * Stretching



“Whys so many, eh, squats huh?” panted stiles.

“Good for you” Derek replied.

“Your still one of few words aren’t you Hale?” a glint of teasing present in his eyes as he looked up at Derek from his holding squat position.

Grunting Derek crossed his arms and muttered “Five more minutes today.”

“What!? Common your killing me here Derek! I cannot do five mor-”

“You will.”

Stiles did, his thighs burning and shaking. He almost fell on top of Derek’s feet today, the alpha had really been working him hard, but he’d do anything to be part of the pack.

…

“Has he noticed yet? That he is becoming addicted to them?” Derek shock his head as he made a shake, pumping his fist around his thick cock adding another shot to this shake. The new bottle he had was bigger, room for more than two loads from know on. It was a chore that anyone could get behind.

The bottles top was also different, it had a bulbs, thick soft ‘straw’ that meant the drinker had to really suck for the shake to spurt out. 

“This one will encourage him to put the whole ‘straw’ into his mouth to get to the shake faster, great future investment”

“I hope so, he already has a fixation on putting things in his gob.”

“Hungry little thing, he will be a sucker for sure.”

…

Stiles was pushing himself into the workouts every night it was hard work but he felt he was improving. After Derek left, he’d freshen up, brush his teeth and collapse on top of his bed. Then he’d pull himself off yearning for the deep thrill of an orgasm.

Tonight, unlike every other night he was to tired he simply closed his eyes and passed the fuck out.

This was the night Derek was waiting for, creeping back up into the kid’s room. The pale soft belly of his bitch rose and fell. Head tipped back no pillow behind it, pink lips peeled open.

Derek flicked open his claws, the claws of an Alpha. Thumbing the boys bottom lip he slid his fingers under his neck, twisted the boys face it was undoubtedly pretty he mused. One claw, he was only imprinting suggestions.

_Listen to Derek._

_Alpha knows best._

_I belong to Derek._

_I want a shake._

_I am going to be a good boy._

_I only get pleasure from Derek._

_I am going to be a bitch._

_I want a shake._

_A bitch takes everything that is given to them._

_I need more carbs, got to build up._

_I want to be Derek’s Bitch._

_I want a shake._

Suggestions that will only grow stronger, helping the shakes along, the pack needed fast results. Normally the change would be complete after four months, plus the gestation period of the first cubs. Too long.

His bitch was on track for being bred up by the end of the month.

…

“Um, Derek, erm?” Stiles sound hesitant on the phone.

“Yes”

“I- do you think-? I mean could I have the…recipe?”

“What?”

“Could I, I mean I’m sure you have better things to be doing than bringing me shakes every night? Right? I mean you’re the _Alpha_ you shouldn’t have to be-”

“Stiles. Stop talking.” Derek grinned when he heard the click of Stiles snapping his mouth shut.

“I like it. I like to provide for my pack.”

“Ah I-”

“What is it?”

“I need one! Um- please can I have another one?”

“Yes. Come to the loft.”

“Ok! Yes! Thank you! I’ll be there soon! Thank-” Derek hung up, he had a double shake to prepare. The craving must be coming on strong now.

…

The salty thick smoothie was all Stiles could think about, god it was great.

When he pulled up into the parking lot all he could think was a running mantra of more, more, more, he wanted more.

“Oh yes! Thank you!” Stiles reached for the bottle but Derek raised it above his head.

“Say please.”

“Please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“Kneel.” Stiles dropped to the floor; Derek was going to give it to him!

“Good boy.” A sly smile stretched across his face, he held out he bottle in front of his crotch, large nipple facing Stiles.

The bitch seemed to be unable to comprehend what he needed to do to get his shake.

“Open up…” Derek rubbed the tip over his bitch’s cupid bow. He’d read somewhere that a hyperactivity, low body weight and cupids bow were caused by foetal alcohol syndrome. Poor boy, needed someone to take care of him. Drunk mother and absent father.

A thick drop slid out and onto Stiles tongue. Moaning Stiles latched on, groaning he sucked on the rubber.

“There we go.” Pressing a hand to his bitches head he soothed their hair back. “Suck it sweetheart. I’ve got what you need.”

…


	2. Bliss

_I’m growing my supple round ass_

_Those thick thighs_

_I’m empty headed_

_Alpha_

_Soft boy_

_Drink down the shake_

_Good bitch_

_Taste him_

_…_

Stiles woke to the sunlight streaming in onto his face, flicking a hand down over his bare chest, groaning he twisted so that his head wasn’t hanging over the edge of the bed? Bed anymore.

His right leg was hooked over the headboard. Another common comfortable position he had found to crash in. He really could sleep anywhere just ask the hospital staff. What wasn’t comfortable was his nudity. With a yelp he sprung in on himself to cover his junk.

“Here.” Whipping around to face the deep rumble behind him Stiles stammered out “Wha, where-whats, wher-?” face aflame.

He found himself staring up at Derek. Derek Hale. Huh. Oh yeah he’d come for a shake and had stayed the night after…? Hm what happened?

“What happened?”

The answer he got was a bottle. The tip a deep shade of pink today.

It was warm today he could feel the heat with it being offered to him 2cm away from his face. A hand grasped the back of his neck.

Blinking he started “Now? Whats- guh, uh uh-” the nipple was pushed into this mouth as he stammered.

He almost chocked on the first flood of fluid. The thick plastic seemed to be even longer today. Oh god! The tase, it was so good! The hand squeezed.

**Gulp**

Just a bit more…Yum, wait whats…? Fingers rubbed at the base of his skull.

**Gulp Gulp**

Um…Wasn’t he-

**Gulp Gulp Gulp**

Derek pulled the shake towards himself.

“Umf!” Stiles chased the nipple, falling off the bed, nakedness forgotten, landing on his knees his bottle was returned to him.

**Gulp Gulp Gulp Gulp**

Yes! Yes! He wanted it! Alpha is so good!

**Gulp Gulp Gulp Gulp Gulp**

When it was finished Stiles stayed where he was rhythmically suckling on the pink long plastic nipple, for five minutes, he was content but only getting air.

“Greedy little thing. Want some more?”

A teasing smile was coating the words as they rolled down into his ears. Finally, Stiles dragged his heavy eyes up to Alphas face. He let out a thin quite wine.

A sharp, wolfish expression took over Derek’s features as he eased the nipple free, tossing it onto the bed behind Stiles.

“Eyes on **me**.” Derek commanded.

Red was all Stiles could see, it drew him in and thumbed open his mind: _Listen to Derek,_ _Alpha knows best,_ _I belong to Derek_ , _shake_ , _be a good boy, Derek, be a good bitch, Alpha, Alpha, Alpha…_

With his mouth hanging open drool has started to gather, slipping down the side of his chin.

A heady scent washed over him.

“Good boy… **focus on me** …”

He was coaxed to open his mouth further by rough fingers.

A hot nipple was eased onto his tongue, bigger than the last, softer than the last.

“Suck it.”

The strange new nipple was like nothing he had ever tasted, he wanted to look at it.

“Watch me. That’s it just like that… _good bitch_ ”

Good bitch? What? Why would Alpha call him that?

A questioning gargle is all stiles could muster, he had to keep sucking.

“Yes, Stiles you are my bitch. Going to make the pack strong, you want that don’t you? Tight mouthed little-You want to be useful; this is your place. Your addicted to it. _Fuck._ You need it. Your mine. Don’t look so scared, I’m going to take care of you. Fuck yes just like that, almost there bitch! Here it comes!”

Spurts of something much ‘purer’ than the shake exploded into his mouth.

“Drink it **all** down now, its all yours.”

It lit him up on the inside.

Darkness surrounded him as his eyes rolled back, everything focusing in on the taste, the hot nipple, on the Alpha.

He stayed sucking until it was all gone. Derek stepped back and stiles followed attached to the softening nipple.

Step by step Stiles crawled after him, until Derek reached the sofa. 

He kept sucking; another shake mix found its way into his belly. He could hear the sound of the telly on somewhere behind him. The clang of someone moving about in the kitchen. Nothing mattered other than his nipple, his Alpha.

…

The next time he woke to voices.

“Persistence has really payed off. Look at that! I have a theory that him being a virgin helped, when speeding up the process here. Only three and a half weeks, must be a record. That or his just a slut…”

“He was hungry for it.”

“Hahaha! Yes I can imagine! He will keep you busy no doubt, needing his Alphas cum and cock every day. Great work on the conditioning, I’m proud of you nephew, you are really becoming a good Alpha.”

“He’s winking at us.”

“My, _my_ look at that, the bitch is agreeing with us! Sassy little _hole_ , its looking wet, mighty ready to be _bred full_ Derek.”

“He’s ready, he had seven loads today: a quad loaded shake and three straight shots.”

It took a while for his brain to comprehend what his eyes were seeing in the mirror that spanned the wall, someone was spread out.

Body lowered into a frame: a frame that raised their bubble butt into the air, chest almost on the floor, ring gag in their mouth, face a mess of drool. Who’s face?

Two men-no wolves stood behind the naked bound body.

Alpha and… Peter… fully dressed.

Where was he? Brown eyes stared back at him from the shinny glass. He pulled at the tight leather around his hip. The figure on the frame moved too…

It was him.

“Mhmh! Mhpmp!-”

“Shhh… settle, be a good bitch, your Alpha is going to give you a breeding now, no need to beg.” Peter stroked a condescending hand over his left check.

“Whmp Lmpa Mmmp!”

His eyes swung away from Peters to Derek’s.

His Alpha wore no shirt, he was popping the button off his black jeans, yanking them open to reveal the beasts’ package.

A meaty swing of Derek’s large cock was hypnotising it was captivating.

Stiles felt the fingers.

Felt as they smoothed around his open hole.

They came away smeared with wetness.

The fingers found their way into this mouth, rubbed into it. Peter stole his vison away, smirking he dragged his fingers out. Moving to press the slobber into his chest, causing his nipples to peak and tingle.

Something brushed his thigh. He tore his eyes from Peter to the mirror. Derek stared back.

Baring his teeth, he griped the round sides of Stiles ass, squeezing the jiggly flesh.

Red filled Stiles vison.

_Alpha, Alpha, Alpha!_

“ **My bitch**.” Snarling Derek plunged his desperate heat into his centre, coring him deeply.

“Grrrr-uh!” was the only noise stiles could make.

It filled him fast.

The swing of the Alphas low hanging balls meeting his rump startling him into clenching tight.

“Your such are a _slut_ for it, you really are just a pretty little omega _whore_.”

Who knew that all you had to do to loosen Derek’s tongue was give him something to _plunge_ his dick into? 

“He’s desperate for that knot. What’s it been?” Peter leaned forward, whispering into his ear “What nine days? Since you’ve been able to cum? You need your Alpha for that sweetheart. Need that Alpha knot. You were was made for this; to be a good hole.”

Did he just say knot!? God this felt so weird, _so good,_ he didn’t want to want it.

Claws lengthened over his ass, scratching up to grab his hips. “Been begging for this since you saw me, haven’t you? **I smelt it** ; I’m just giving you want you need.”

_It was too much, the ache, the tingle, he needed to cum!_

Derek panted out around his fangs. “Hear how wet you are, ripe for breeding. Gonna give me litter after litter, aren’t you?”

The vigorous pounding was forcing weak sounds to erupt from his mouth, little pathetic “uh, uh, uh” in kind to each thrust, he was unable to hold them back because of the fucking gag.

“I see the breeding bench is back in action, you will have gorgeous pups with the bitches speckled completion.” Cora was here now?! Through his blurred vision and the bobbing of his head he could just make out her figure, arms crossed leaning in through the metal door. “He’s mighty loud even with that gag, I’m going out.”

“I’ll drop you off Darling.”

“Ok.”

_‘Ok, grand have a great day everyone!’_ is what Stiles would have contributed to that conversation Cora and Peter were having over his head, if he wasn’t tied down and being fucking **railed**.

The slick fucking sounds seemed even louder now it was just the two of them, it was _obscene._

“Ah, yes! Prefect bitch-pussy, gripping me _tight_. Here it comes!”

_All he needed was **Alpha** and his **cock.**_

Derek howled as the blood rushed to his knot to locking him into his new mate. The first of many. An euphoric haze hit stiles from the burning hot rush of cum pumping into him, a spasm twitched across his belly. 

…

He looked into the reflection, he wrecked, he looks like Derek’s.

Derek pulled out of the sloppy hole he’d filled to the brim, his bitches’ belly was distended, hanging tight and low. He crouched and pet the flank of his new pet, soon the poach would be permanent.

Werewolf cum was very calorific and Stiles was going to be getting a lot of it from now on. A chubby bitch was a good bitch. Soon he’d have pups and drippy tits to feed them.

A perfect status symbol for a stable pack.

…


End file.
